Nanoweave Armor
Nanoweave Armor is a suit modification available to all non-MAX classes. It is unlocked and upgraded through Certification Points. Combat Medics have rank 1 available by default, and Heavy Assault has rank 5 available by default. Nanoweave Armor reduces damage taken from several damage types. These categories are as follows; small arms, heavy machine guns, gatling guns, aircraft machine guns and anti-aircraft machine guns and anti-materiel rifles. Each rank adds another category in turn to the bonus, starting with small arms at rank 1 and ending with anti-materiel rifles at rank 5. Nanoweave Armor will not reduce any headshot damage taken, nor will it stack with any other damage resistance buffs such as Resist Shield, Nano-Armor Cloaking, or the Safeguard implant. For weapons that also deal splash damage, only any direct damage dealt will be resisted. Stats Certifications "Reduces damage taken from non-explosive projectiles." Combat Medic Heavy Assault All other Classes History * Game Update Number 7 ** Fixed health and shield bars intermittently displaying as empty when wearing nanoweave. * Game Update Number 12 ** Health bars should no longer intermittently display as empty when nanoweave armor is equipped * Game Update Number 13 ** Improved explosives so they perform better against nanoweave equipped players * Performance Update Number 2 ** Nanoweave no longer increases the player’s health pool. It now adds a resistance against infantry small arms and rapid fire vehicle weapons only This change means that Nanoweave will no longer add survivability against damage types that it wasn’t intended to counter, like blast damage *** The strength of Nanoweave against the valid damage types remains the same as before *** Headshots will now always bypass the Nanoweave resist and do full damage *** Nanoweave no longer stacks with the Heavy Assault’s Resist Shield ability. This was not intentional and it was granting the Heavy Assault too much survivability when compared to all other classes *** All Nanoweave certs have been refunded ** Warden: Improving damage at range and long reload. The damage improvement increases this weapon’s performance at range against targets with nanoweave armor equipped. *** Minimum damage increased from 200 at 65 meters to 225 at 75 meters *** Long reload improved from 3.5 to 3.4 seconds ** C85 Canister: Nanoweave and MAX Kinetic armor protects against this damage type ** AMR-66: *** Minimum damage increased from 200 at 65 meters to 225 at 75 meters *** Long reload improved from 3.5 to 3.4 seconds ** Eidolon: *** Minimum damage increased from 200 at 65 meters to 225 at 75 meters *** Long reload improved from 3.5 to 3.4 seconds * The below explosives have had their blast damage reduced to match the Nanoweave change ** NC Bouncer: Max damage reduced from 1225 to 1000 ** VS Proximity Mine: Max damage reduced from 1225 to 1000 ** C-4: Max blast damage range reduced from 2.5 to 2.0 meters * February 20, 2014 Patch ** Hunter QCX *** Minimum damage range increased from 30 to 35 meters *** Maximum damage range increased from 50 to 60 meters *** This makes the bolt a consistent 2 shot kill against full nanoweave targets for up to 40 meters * March 5, 2014 Patch ** Heavy Assault Resist Shield and Nanoweave now properly resist Aircraft Machine Gun resist type. ** Nano-Armor Cloak no longer stacks with Nanoweave armor * September 26, 2017 Update **MAX’s Kinetic Armor and infantry’s Nanoweave Armor now reduce different resist types by 20%, based on rank, instead of increasing the amount of resistance with each rank. This change allows low ranks of the ability to be immediately competitive with higher ranks in most situations. ***Rank 1: Reduces small arms damage by 20%. ***Rank 2: Reduces small arms and heavy machine gun damage by 20%. ***Rank 3: Reduces small arms, heavy machine gun, and gatling damage by 20%. ***Rank 4: Reduces small arms, heavy machine gun, gatling, and soft-point machine guns, damage by 20%. ***Rank 5: Reduces small arms, heavy machine gun, gatling, soft-point machine guns, and anti-materiel rifles by 20%. * October 19, 2017 Update ** Rank 4 and Rank 5 now also reduce damage by resist type 22 (Walker) anti-aircraft machineguns by 20%. Category:Suit Slot Category:Combat Medic Category:Engineer Category:Heavy Assault Category:Infiltrator Category:Light Assault